


From the Midst of Ruin

by 5oftHearted5adist



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5oftHearted5adist/pseuds/5oftHearted5adist
Summary: A series of one-shots following my own AU. Kudo Shinichi's life has only improved since he, with the help of many others, dismantled the Black Organization... with the destruction of Kudo Shinichi's Black Organization, Kuroba Kaito's life has only gone downhill. With Kaito KID gone and a new Syndicate secretly rising from the BO's ashes, what plots shall arise?





	1. An Innocent Article

The headline of that morning’s paper caught Kaito’s attention as he dashed about his home to gather supplies for school. ‘Return of Kudo Shinichi Marks the End of the Organization’ was proclaimed boldly across the first page. Intrigued, Kaito grabbed it and ran out the door, planning to read it before the first bell rang.

...

It was a beautiful day. Hakuba Saguru reflected as he entered the classroom. The sun shone, the flowers in full bloom, and… Kuroba Kaito dodging Nakamori Aoko as she tried to take his head off with a mop. Yet it would seem that Kuroba was attempting to appease her more quickly than usual. In the past this was done so he could read the news before class. The half-Brit detective dropped smoothly into his chair, pulling out a magazine. It seems that Spider’s tour is over, he noticed with some relief. That meant the assassin wasn’t in Tokyo to go after a certain showy thief.

A loud ‘whack’ drew Saguru’s gaze back to the class clown and his childhood friend. Kaito had blocked Aoko’s mop with a textbook. “Maa, maa, Aoko…” he admonished, “class is about to start!” Hakuba smirked, if there was anyone who didn’t care about class, it was Kaito.

Nevertheless, Aoko sat in her seat with a huff. “Aoko would expect Kaito to become more mature in college.” She complained.

“And I would have expected you to get some curves”, Kaito shot back. Before she could respond, the magician ‘poofed’ a newspaper into existence and settled down to read it. Hakuba felt vaguely satisfied that his earlier deductions were correct.

The sound of paper crinkling drew the detective’s gaze once again to the magician. Kaito’s smile was frozen, his eyes dark and chilly, and his hands clenched so tightly on the edges of the newspaper that it was beginning to tear. Hakuba frowned and focused closely on his classmate so as to not miss anything, he even ignored the teacher as she began class.

Suddenly, Kaito’s face paled, “not here!” Hakuba thought he whispered. Smile gone, Kaito suddenly slammed the paper down onto his desk. Everyone started and all eyes were on Kaito. The magician stood slowly. “I have to go” he said in a tight voice, and vanished in a cloud of stage smoke, leaving only the slightly crumpled newspaper behind.

Saguru frowned, is this something to do with Kaitou KID? He had long ago given up on finding any evidence to convict Kuroba of being KID and, after ceasing to accuse him, they had actually become… tentative friends. Glancing at the newspaper, the Brit’s suspicions deepened. The page Kuroba had been looking at had a list of the people arrested in the Organization’s dismantling.

Hakuba had to hand it to Kudo, he certainly was a good detective. This Black Organization he’d worked under cover four years to destroy. Still, something about this article had spooked Kuroba, and that was something to be worried about. If Kuroba was scared enough to let it show through his poker face… something bad was going to happen, and if it was bad enough for Kuroba to leave school without warning… it was going to happen soon.

The school day passed quietly, perhaps too quietly. Maybe it was just how tense Saguru felt that made it seem that way. Obviously he was not the only one worried, Aoko kept glancing out the window and even Koizumi Akako was fidgeting. The bell rang after what seemed like ages and the detective scooped up his bag and swiftly made his way to Aoko’s side.

“Nakamori-san” he said, “you are going to visit Kuroba now, aren’t you.” He said evenly.

Aoko nodded, “Aoko said you could just call me Aoko.” She mentioned distractedly.

Saguru straightened, “I would like to accompany you, if that’s all right, Kuroba’s behavior from earlier has me… troubled.”

Slinging her own bag over her shoulder, Aoko quickly agreed. Akako watched with a strange expression as the two hurried out the door.

“It’s not that far…” Aoko was babbling as she led the way down the sidewalk. Hakuba would have remarked that he had been to the magician’s house before and knew how close it was, but figured that if talking helped her ignore her worries, then the least he could do was not interrupt.  
Aoko gasped.

The horrified sound instantly set Hakuba on alert. In front of them was Kuroba’s home. Several police cars and ambulances were parked out front, even a fire truck as well; the door to the ordinarily tidy house was smashed in.

The two young adults ran. As they neared, a stretcher was carried out with the form of a red-haired woman. “That’s Chikage, Kaito’s mom!” Aoko exclaimed. Police held them back. “Where’s Kaito!” Aoko cried, her lips trembling and her eyes watering. Hakuba, already fearing the worst, didn’t know how to comfort her.  
A second stretcher was carried out. Even from the distance they were at, both could recognize the mop of wild brown hair, matted with blood though it was. Aoko let out a choked sob and dropped to her knees on the pavement. “KAITO!!!” She wailed… and Hakuba watched.

For him the moment felt disconnected. “They’re not in body bags”, he found himself saying, “that means they are both alive.” He continued to feel disconnected from the world as another group of paramedics began treating Aoko for shock and the ambulances holding the Kurobas drove off with flashing lights and blaring sirens that seemed strangely muted to his ears. “I’m fine.” He told the medics when asked, “I’m a detective, I’ve seen scenes like this before” though never when one of his friends was filling the role of victim. “I believe I shall… just go home now.” He walked away, but later couldn’t remember the journey home.

The detective sat in class, it all felt so wrong. So somber and ordinary without Kaito there to liven it up. The entire world seemed darker and more… broken, less hopeful. Yesterday they’d received the news that Kuroba Chikage was in a coma and Kaito… was dead.

Aoko still hadn’t stopped crying.

Saguru’s thoughts suddenly sharpened and his eyes cleared. His brow furrowed and he resolved that he wouldn’t let it end like this. A world without Kaito, magician extraordinaire, had to have meaning too. He couldn’t let himself break like this. Not with Kaito’s killer still out there. If there was anything the cheerful magician deserved, it wasn’t jail or death-- not even for his crimes as Kaitou KID, no… he deserved justice. Hakuba was a detective, this much he should be able to do for his best friend!

“You’re going to avenge him aren’t you?” Asked a sultry voice. Saguru looked up into the dark red eyes of Koizumi Akako.

“Detectives work for justice, not vengeance” he retorted.

Akako flicked a strand of dark red hair back over her shoulder, “say it however you like, just answer the question.”

Hakuba looked at her, considering, “yes, I am.”

Akako gave a sad smile, “One works to destroy everything that is believed to be wrong, only to find oneself in the midst of ruins.” She spoke as though quoting something, her eyes hardened, “I’ll help.”

Hakuba looked at the soft white hand she was offering. “With the amount of damage, more than one man broke into the Kuroba’s home. Nothing was taken, so it wasn’t a burglary… they were there for the Kurobas. Going after those men might be dangerous.” Saguru’s amber eyes stared into Akako’s red ones, she stared back.

“I’ll help.” She said again, exaggerating the enunciation of each word. Something seemed to pass between them, an understanding, and Hakuba accepted her hand.


	2. Officially Dead

Kaito woke with a gasp, fear overwhelming him before it faded into confusion. He couldn’t remember why he had been so scared, only that it had been the last emotion he’d felt from before. The pain hit him a second later. Everything hurt, his arms and legs, but mostly his torso. Frowning as he tried to remember what had happened through the fog of medications, Kaito heard the door opening.

Instinctively, without any conscious thought, his poker face was drawn up, leaving his face expressionless. A low chuckle made the injured magician wince as it aggravated the throbbing in his head. “Like father, like son.” Said a male voice. Kaito’s eyes slowly tracked over to find the source.

The long white lab coat marked the man as a doctor. He had graying hair and a few smile-wrinkles, kind brown eyes, and glasses. Strangely, Kaito found that he couldn’t seem to pick up on any more details of the doctor’s appearance. Even as he blinked, the man’s appearance would waver and fade from his thoughts. Feeling he should be uncomfortable about it, Kaito discovered that he couldn’t care about how lethargic and vulnerable he was.

“Hey, hey, you still with me?” The doctor asked. Kaito realized his attention had wandered. The doctor hissed, “hmm… unsurprisingly you have a resistance to anesthetics, we haven’t been able to find a good balance yet.” Though Kaito could hear the man’s words, he couldn’t process them to glean any understanding, he felt himself slipping away again, back into darkness.” A gentle hand brushed through his hair, “that’s okay, sleep…” the voice dissolved as though it were spoken underwater.

The second time he woke, Kaito felt far more lucid. He vaguely remembered waking before, but nothing of what had happened. His entire body still hurt, but it was also numb. It was strange, Kaito reflected, being awake and yet having his thoughts be so fractured and slow. The door opened and Kaito remembered the lab coat from before. The same doctor as before entered. “Ah, so you’re awake again”, the man said cheerily, “I’m Chusuke Atsuya, a long time friend of your family and I suppose one could say confidant of your father’s.”

Kaito saw no lie in the man’s words, this man knew his Dad was Kaitou KID. “Wha-“ he croaked. Atsuya helped him take a sip of water, Kaito smiled gratefully before starting again, “what happened?"

The doctor’s expression became grim, “your house was attacked three days ago, the police ruled it a burglary, but I’m afraid they nearly killed you and your mother is in a coma.”

Kaito closed his eyes against the regret that was making his eyes water and tried to think.

“Your friends, Nakamori Aoko and Hakuba Saguru stopped by nearly every day. I told them that you were in a coma, like your mother, and that you were still in critical condition. Should I tell them you’re awake?” Kaito opened his eyes and shook his head, “no, this wasn’t an accident or a burglary. If I ‘survive’ then they, and their families, will all be in danger.”

Atsuya grinned, “I see, then it's a good thing I have already made the necessary arrangements. Are you by any chance allergic to fish?”

Kaito shivered, “ichthyophobic, but not allergic.”

Atsuya nodded, “good, there is a certain substance found in various fi- aquatic life forms that if administered in a highly diluted and small dose can give one the appearance of being dead. It is known as tetrodotoxin. It paralyzes the muscles to slow the pulse and breathing."

Kaito nodded, “I understand, but how will I get out of here after?”

Atsuya laughed, his eyes flashing, “just leave that to me.”

Kaito’s eyes widened and he hissed as the poison entered his blood. The world went black before he could protest.

...

The dark room smelled of old books and disinfectant. Kaito sighed in comfort and opened his eyes. His body hurt far less than he remembered. The sound of a newspaper page turning drew Kaito’s eyes to a comfortable armchair by the door. “Oh look! Here on page two! ‘Young Kuroba Kaito dies from injuries after a tragic home burglary’” Atsuya said in a sarcastic tone, “well, if the paper says it, it must be true. You’re officially dead, Kaito-kun.” The doctor looked up at him with a cheery smirk.

Kaito jerked into a sitting position, instantly curling over as his injuries protested. Atsuya appeared at his side in worry. “Where am I?” Kaito asked through gritted teeth.

“My home”, the doctor replied, “I’m afraid however that you won’t be in a shape to leave for another two weeks or so.”

Kaito sighed, relaxing into the doctor’s hold. “You could have given me some warning…. Am I safe here?”

Atsuya nodded.

Kaito closed his eyes, “fine, I’ll stay until I’m healed, but then I’ll be leaving. For the duration of that time, could you please provide me with medical books? I’m beginning to think it would be good to know more about the subject. A notebook for research would be a good idea too.”

Atsuya chuckled, “of course, anything for a family friend.”

Kaito smiled. Already he was feeling tired, his eyes drooped, “thanks.”

Atsuya smiled gently, humming as he set the younger man back into a comfortable position. “Your father would be proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chusuke means loyalty, devotion, help, and/or aid in Japanese. Atsuya means candid, sincere, and honest in Japanese. IMPORTANT: I borrowed the idea of tetrodotoxin from Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler, I don’t have any actual knowledge on it, but wikapedia says that it is even more toxic than cyanide... so I don't recommend trying this at home.


	3. An Old Friend, a New Ally

Life was peaceful. With all the works of her father’s greatest collection retrieved, Ruby Jones was entirely content with a wholly civilian life. Even her job as an investigator of an American insurance company was entertaining enough. Most recently she had faced a man who had been trying to get life insurance for his pet cat. After failing to convince him that nobody would consider such a ridiculous thing, she had finally gotten rid of him by convincing him to go to a different agency. The thought of one of her company’s rivals having to put up with the ‘cat-man’ amused her to no end. Anyway, yes… Ruby Jones was quite content with a normal, boring life.

The doorbell rang.

With a sigh, Ruby strode to her apartment’s front door and opened it. “I’m really not interested in whatever you’re selling”, she drawled in a bored tone before she even saw who it was. She closed the door and retreated back to her couch where she had been reading a book.

“That was rude”, said a tenor male voice.

“I don’t really care.” Ruby replied, automatically, already engrossed in the pages of a fantasy novel.

“You didn’t even wait to see what I wanted!” Exclaimed the voice in exasperation.

Ruby looked up in frustration, “I was too busy to ca-….” She stopped and stared at the messy-haired young man sitting across from her. “Kyaa!!!” She screeched, leaping up, “what the hell are you doing in my house!!!” He swiped the book from the air as she threw it at him.

“That’s what you have to say? Not, ‘Oh my goodness, KID-sama! I’m so amazed that you came all the way from Japan just to visit little retired Chat Noir!’” His imitation of her was done perfectly in her own voice and he had a hand on his hip, which was jutting out to the side in a way that would have been alluring on a woman. He set her book on the coffee table, “Iron Druid Chronicles… good choice.” He may have muttered.

Ruby gaped for a moment before finding her voice, “KID! Well… I guess that answers two of the questions I was going to ask, ‘how did you get in here’ and ‘who are you’, but… really, why are you here?” She put her hand on her hip, unconsciously copying the position KID had taken while mimicking her.

KID sighed, “I’m sure you figured out who I was when we challenged each other, yes?”

Ruby nodded, “Kuroba Kaito.”

Kaito smiled sadly, “I don’t suppose you still read Ekodan Newspapers.” With a poof of smoke a newspaper appeared in his hands, he offered it to her.

Ruby accepted it and sat down. She looked over the paper as though trying to see what he was talking about.

“Second page”, Kaito instructed, and Ruby obediently turned the newspaper over. She froze as the obituary for one ‘Kuroba Kaito’ filled the middle of the page.

“W- what?” She gasped.

Kaito stared at his hands, “I- KID was created to find a specific gem, one wanted by an organization of power-hungry psychopaths. I wasn’t careful enough and they nearly got me, but I still need to keep searching for that gem. I have to destroy it before they get their hands on it. I need your help”

Ruby glared at him, “I had thought you were crazy or an idiot for being a thief in white clothes before, but… you were making yourself a target weren’t you!”

Kaito grinned, “you’re as quick as always, Chat Noir.”

“YOU’RE LOOKING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!” Ruby shouted, unusually protective of the thief who had helped her before.

Kaito shook his head, “I came here for help! I have to find Pandora before them, but it gives me an advantage for them to think I’m dead. I’m going to use this anonymity to search for Pandora without them knowing it and try and take them down at a later date.”

Ruby sighed, “it’s that important and you’ll do it whether I help or not, right?”

Kaito nodded, “I’ll be safer this way too.”

Ruby groaned, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… what do you need?” Kaito smirked. Ruby almost had to admit she was happy to see him with that determined expression again.

“I was wondering if you still had anything from being Chat Noir that I could use. I want my new thieving self to be less bold than Kaitou KID, anything you’ve got and some advice would be helpful.”

Ruby shook her head with a heavy sigh, “I got rid of some of the more implicating evidence, but I believe I still have a bullet-proof vest somewhere that might fit you and my plain black para-glider.” She closed her eyes in thought, “I may have more than just that. Advice wise… if you stick around for a while I’ll teach you some things.” Kaito opened his mouth to protest, “I know- you proved you were a better thief in the Golden Eye challenge, but there are differences in being a sneaking cat-burglar that you’ll need to know” Ruby said, waving her hand. “First off you’ll have to curb your dramatic tendencies: don’t wear white, don’t do flashy tricks, and don’t be so explicit or ridiculous when writing you heist notices. Also, you can’t court danger so much, I mean… friends with the inspector’s daughter! The mark of a good burglar is never being seen, never being predictable, never underestimating your opponent, never getting caught… there’s more that we can go over later.”

Kaito groaned.

“Don’t give me that, young man”, Ruby admonished, “if you’re going to be my apprentice I won’t settle for anything less than the best. Your current skills are an excellent foundation, but if you’re going to be the next Chat Noir, there is a lot you should also know.”

Kaito’s shoulders slumped, “yes Ruby-sensei.”

Ruby grinned, “the best thing to do is to come up with a theme and base your persona around it. You also should learn some martial arts, your pretty good as is, but if you're going up against murderers I don’t want all my work to be wasted because you just up and died….”

Kaito followed the ex-thief deeper into the apartment as she continued talking with great enthusiasm. She sort of reminded him of his mom.

Ruby paused as she noticed Kaito’s shuttered expression. She put her hands on his shoulders, “hey, don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be able to succeed.”

Kaito nodded, “I guess, but… those bastards took my father and my mother away, I just miss them.”

Ruby smiled, “I understand; when she wakes up I know she’ll be proud of you.” Ruby grinned, “until then, I’ll be there. If ever you need something, just come and see me and I’ll help. Just like that saying, ‘thieves of a feather, thieve together.’”

Kaito laughed, “that’s ‘birds of a feather flock together.’”

Ruby smiled mischievously, “how about, ‘ whether the tether be new, or whether the tether be old, thieves with a tether will thieve together, whatever the tether or weather?’”

Kaito snorted a chuckle, “’whether the weather be cold, or whether the weather be hot, we’ll whether the weather whatever the weather, whether we like it or not.’”

“Whatever.” Ruby grinned, meh… who was I kidding, a plain civilian life is no fun!


End file.
